Moving on
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: OS suite à l'épisode de Noël "The goop on the girl" 5x10. Oui bon, ça date, mais j'ai retrouvé ce texte dans mon ordi et voilà ! Ma version de ce qui aurait pu se passer suite à la fameuse scène de "récolte des indices" sur Booth...


Ouh là ! Voilà un long long moment que je n'étais pas venue poster ici... Les soucis de boulot et un manque d'envie ont fait que je n'avais plus trop le coeur à écrire, mais là, grâce au season finale, l'envie est à nouveau là ! Alors, en attendant de poster un OS suite au season finale (et aussi de poursuivre les fics en cours, que je ne compte pas abandonner !) voilà une petite trouvaille qui dormait tranquillement dans mon pc...

Alors, tout le monde a vu l'épisode, normal il date, tout le monde connait "LA" scène où elle récolte les indices sur Booth, voilà comment j'ai vu les choses, comment ça aurait pu se passer après...

**Disclaimer **: Bones n'est pas à moi, ni Booth, ni aucun autre personnage... Tout appartient à la Fox (qui -au passage- m'a fait "bondir" quand j'ai entendu parler du season finale de House M.D...) et à . Je ne gagne pas d'argent, n'écrivant que pour mon plaisir...

Il est possible que malgré mon attention des fautes soient passées à la trappe... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'enlevais un dernier morceau de cette substance gluante qui était collée à la veste du costume de Booth, posais ma pince sur la table à côté de moi.<p>

-« Bien, maintenant, je vais vous enlever votre veste ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Booth.

-Ridicule…

-Elle fait partie des indices qu' Hodgins et Cam doivent étudier pour l'enquête.

-Bien, puisqu'il le faut. »

Je fis glisser sa veste le long de ses épaules et la posais sur la table, où je devais réunir toutes les pièces à étudier pour les besoins de l'enquête. Je me déplaçais de l'autre côté de la table d'examen sur laquelle mon partenaire était assis, me mis face à lui et commençais à défaire le nœud de sa cravate.

Je croisais son regard, puis détournais les yeux, cette situation était assez « étrange », je devais le déshabiller, le mettre en sous-vêtements, j'étais gênée, mais d'un autre côté, je l'avais déjà vu nu. Mais il y avait cette sensation bizarre au creux de mon estomac, peut être une légère sensation de faim. Ne me laissant pas impressionner, je me remis à travailler, comme je le faisais habituellement. Je desserrais le nœud de sa cravate, afin de la lui faire passer par la tête.

Je la lui enlevais, il me parlait de l'enquête, j'essayais de focaliser mon attention sur ces paroles, mais c'est comme si une partie de mon esprit n'écoutais qu'à moitié et se mettais à vagabonder, sur l'étrangeté de la situation.

Une fois que la cravate eue rejoint sa veste, je montais mes mains au niveau du col de sa chemise afin de la déboutonner. Il réagit assez vivement

-« Eh Bones ! Je peux défaire les boutons moi-même.

-Non. Vous risqueriez de compromettre des preuves. »

Et je repoussais ses mains, il croisa mon regard, sa langue passa nerveusement sur ses lèvres, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère je lui parlais de mon projet de repas de Noël en famille.

-« J'organise un repas, de Noël, chez moi avec mon père et ma cousine. Et comme vous faites parti de ma… de cette famille que je me suis crée, je voulais vous inviter. »

Je continuais de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, j'avais l'impression que mes mains ne pouvaient être plus rapide, mais en fait, elles évoluaient lentement, comme si une part inconsciente de moi, voulait que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Je tentais de ne pas croiser les prunelles noires et profondes de Booth, je tachais de ne pas regarder le moindre millimètre de peau que je mettais à découvert à mesure que je déboutonnais sa chemise, j'essayais de forcer mes yeux à se focaliser sur les boutons. Le fait de parler de mon projet de repas, semblait obliger mon esprit à se concentrer uniquement sur mes mots et non sur mes gestes, ni mes pensées.

-« C'est vraiment très gentil à vous. »

J'avais défait tous les boutons, je relevais mon visage et croisais furtivement son regard, sans le toucher, je fis passer l'étoffe dans son dos, puis passais de nouveau de l'autre côté de la table d'examen, afin de la faire glisser de ses épaules.

-« Alors, vous acceptez ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je vois comment et quand je récupère Parker chez sa mère, j'ai envie de profiter des quelques jours que j'ai avec lui, je souhaite passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

-Vous pouvez venir avec lui vous savez. Il n'y aura pas mes nièces, donc il risque peut être de s'ennuyer, mais mon père l'apprécie beaucoup et cela semble être réciproque.

-Je vais y réfléchir. »

J'observais son dos, son corps était parfaitement musclé, sculpté, c'était un homme sportif, il était fort et j'avais pu ressentir une part de cette force, lors des nombreuses fois où il m'avait serré dans ses bras.

-« Vous avez un acromion parfait ». M'exclamai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, mais étant de nouveau face à lui, il me fit un sourire, celui auquel il était difficile de résister, je compris alors que sa décision était quasiment prise, mais qu'il lui fallait tout de même encore un peu de temps pour être certain de sa réponse. Et que même si cela restait scientifique, il avait compris que je lui avais fait un compliment.

-« Mettez vous debout. »

Ce qu'il fit, sans poser de questions. Eh voilà Temperance, tu as fait le plus simple, mais maintenant, il te faut continuer ton travail. Je tachais de cacher mon trouble, face à ce que je devais faire. Je mis ma main sur la boucle de sa ceinture, chose positive, mes doigts ne tremblaient pas, mes gestes étaient sur.

-« Wow. Bones. Vous faites quoi là ?

-Il faut que je vous enlève votre boucle de ceinture Cocky, pour récupérer là aussi des morceaux de cette substance. »

Je vis son visage se crisper, quand je défis la boucle et glissait la ceinture hors des passants du pantalon, une fois enlevée je l'ajoutais au reste de ses vêtements. J'étais accroupie près de lui et dirigeais maintenant mes mains vers le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon, je veillais à ne pas toucher sa peau avec mes mains gantées. Sensation qui aurait certainement été désagréable pour lui. Mais si je ne portais pas de gants, sa peau aurait surement été douce sous mes doigts. Roh ! Non. Mes pensées ne devaient pas dévier de la sorte. Je suis une professionnelle là, pas une femme devant un homme à demi nu. Qui plus est, devant Booth à demi nu. Je sentis mes joues rougir légèrement, pourtant je n'aurais pas du. Je ne faisais que mon travail rien de plus, il n'y avait aucune connotation sexuelle dans mes gestes.

Je vis la peau de Booth se couvrir d'une légère chair de poule quand je fis glisser la fermeture éclair et quand mes mains entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, pour lui retirer son pantalon.

Pour masquer son embarras, Booth se mit à citer différents saints. Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela pouvait l'aider, mais bon.

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Cam entra dans la pièce, alors que j'étais toujours devant Booth, qui était en caleçon, son pantalon à ses pieds. En même temps, nous regardâmes Cam, qui resta sur le seuil, interdite.

Puis Booth baissa les yeux vers moi puis les ramena vers Cam. Quant à moi je fixais un instant le sol, pour masquer mes joues déjà rougies par la situation et mes pensées qui déviaient, mais qui dont la couleur s'était renforcée lors de l'intrusion de ma supérieur hiérarchique.

-« Y'a-t-il une branche de gui ? » demanda-t-elle, avec une touche d'humour dans l'intonation de sa voix, faisant référence à ce Noël d'il y a deux ans, où Caroline m'avait demandé de nous voir nous embrasser sous du gui Booth et moi, afin que je puisse obtenir une salle et un droit de visite pour fêter Noël avec ma famille biologique.

-« Euh… Non. Juste des preuves.

-Juste des preuves. » Renchérit mon partenaire.

Cam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la situation était certes, originale, mais je ne saisissais pas son aspect comique.

-« Intéressant. » dit-elle avant de s'approcher de nous

-« Dr Brennan quand vous aurez terminé de déshabiller Booth, afin de récolter les preuves, vous viendrez tous les deux sur la plateforme.

-Bien Camille. » Répondis je en levant la tête vers elle. Je la vis sourire, certainement de voir mes joues s'empourprer encore plus. Elle quitta la pièce, toujours souriante et moi encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais lorsqu'elle était entrée.

Je finis d'enlever le pantalon de Booth et l'ajoutais à la pile de vêtements qui constituaient maintenant des preuves, j'enlevais mes gants, faisant claquer le latex entre mes doigts.

Je me mis de nouveau face à lui, pour lui expliquer la suite du déroulement de l'enquête il s'était rassis sur la table d'examen. Nos regards se croisèrent, l'espace d'un instant je me noyais dans les prunelles sombres et m'approchait imperceptiblement de lui, comme attirée par la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Mon cœur se mit à palpiter étrangement dans ma poitrine, j'avais une envie folle de poser ma main sur son torse, de caresser sa peau, j'étais hypnotisée par son regard, incapable de toute action, de réaction.

Je sentis soudain ses mains se poser sur mes hanches, un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je devais rester impassible et surtout arrêter là cette situation. Mais je n'arrivais pas à agir, comme pétrifiée ou comme si je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, que ça aille plus loin. C'est ce moment là que choisit mon esprit pour repenser au Noël d'il y a deux ans et me souvenir de la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, la chaleur de son baiser, la puissance de ses bras protecteur autour de moi.

J'étais grisée par mes sensations, mes émotions, j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me serre contre lui, de sentir ses mains caresser mon dos, qu'il picore mon cou et mon visage de milliers de baisers. Je relevais à nouveau la tête, plongeant mes prunelles aigue marine dans les siennes, couleur onyx il m'attira doucement contre lui, je posais ma main sur son torse, inconsciemment celle-ci prit place contre son cœur, que je pouvais sentir palpiter sous mes doigts.

Il battait si fort, si vite. Autant que le mien, je regardais alors ses lèvres, il n'y avait qu'un petit espace entre nous, il suffisait qu'un de nous ose franchir cet espace et je pourrais à nouveau gouter sa bouche. Je n'osais pas bouger, une bataille intense se livrait en moi, devais-je céder à cette tentation et franchir cette limite qu'il y avait entre nous depuis tant d'années ? Ou devais-je me reculer et laisser intacte cette barrière que je m'efforçais de mettre entre mon partenaire et moi ? Je savais que si nous cédions, toutes mes protections voleraient en éclat, que tout changerait. Mais je n'étais pas sure que nous attendions la même chose. Lui cherchait sa moitié, son « âme sœur » ce que je n'étais pas. Je n'avais jamais ressenti toutes ces émotions qui bouillonnaient en moi, j'étais perdue, chamboulée. J'avais peur.

Il dut certainement lire quelque chose dans mon regard, car il resserra son étreinte et murmura à mon oreille

-« J'attendrai que tu sois prête Temperance. Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais bercer, ses bras autour de ma taille, ses lèvres déposant des petits baisers sur mes cheveux et je laissais mes larmes couler dans son cou.

Oui, nous avions franchi la limite, mais j'étais terrifiée et il était là, comme toujours, il avait fait la moitié du chemin, cette fois c'était à moi de faire le reste. Et même si la peur me tiraillait le ventre, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de renoncer. Il m'offrait son cœur, à moi de trouver le courage de lui ouvrir le mien.

* * *

><p>Verdict ? Un avis ?<p> 


End file.
